Gray Champion/IvanRider
|organization=Order of the Oraphim, Team Gray, Sodality of Gerosha, Sodality Legends, Spaghetti Liberation, Navyrope Society, Order of Gray Champions |health=4 |health#= |stamina=3 |stamina#= |attack=3 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=4 |accuracy#= |evasion=5 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=John Domeck was launched by the Marlquaan from the 17th century into the 21st century. Taken in by the Pang family in Boston, he studied Hawthorne literature and modern history to learn his new place in his universe. He soon discovered that the Marlquaan bonded with him, giving him electric and phanto-mimicry powers, among others. Donning the mantle of the "Gray Champion," he set out to protect the modern world from the threats of God-hating tyrants both foreign and domestic. His ancient enemies, the Society of the Icy Finger, vowed to destroy him for foiling their plans both ancient and modern. Later, John would join the Sodality of Gerosha and prove a valuable asset. He helped Extirpon return home during the Percolation Event, leaving the clone Agent Opendi behind in Earth-12131. But in a fit of irony, a clone of himself would manifest in Earth-12131. Like the original, Clone John Domeck vows to defeat the Icy Finger and Hydra - no matter which universe they inhabit. |gender=M |metal=Y }} |name2=Back, Ye That Wast! |stamina2=15% |target2=One Enemy |hits2=2 |hitcrit2=80%/72% |cooldown2=1 round |type2=Melee |effects2=A kick followed by a sword swipe. |name3=Vindicated Ancestry |stamina3=18% |target3=All Enemies |hits3=9 |hitcrit3=60%/50% |cooldown3=2 rounds |type3=Melee Slashing |effects3=Similar to Spiral's moves. |Multi-Function Level 9=3 |Level 9 Tab Name 1=Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2=1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3=2 |name4a=In Sunshine or Twilight |stamina4a=(See other tabs) |target4a=(See other tabs) |hits4a=(See other tabs) |hitcrit4a=(See other tabs) |cooldown4a=(See other tabs) |type4a=(See other tabs) |effects4a=(See other tabs) |name4b=Hereditary Spirit |stamina4b=30% |target4b=All Enemies |hits4b=3 |hitcrit4b=100% |cooldown4b=3 rounds |type4b=Melee Energy |effects4b=Transmits self through wires and delivers a punishing blow to enemies. |name4c=Foretelling the Scaffold |stamina4c=20% |target4c=All Enemies |hits4c=3 |hitcrit4c=70%/60% |cooldown4c=2 rounds |type4c=Ranged Energy |effects4c=Fires lightning bolts from his sword, Fishkiller. }} Trivia * Gray is the first Dozerfleet superhero to be part of Gerosha canon (Earth-G0, 2001), predating Ciem (Earth-G3.1, 2005) by four years. * In non-Gerosha canon, he is predated by Replox (2001) and the Stationery Voyagers (2000), the latter of which spun-off the Cherinob continuity (2015). Also predating him are Redundant Man (2000), Pollo Dehielo (2001), the human dilophosaurus known as Spitter-Man (1996), a Pac-Man knock-off called Puck-Man who was an orange hockeyball (1994), the Rainbow Jockeys (1998), and the Defenders of Stick-Man Village (1993). * Gray's theme song in Freedom's Apparition is "Freedom Fighter" by Creed. * While he may be old, he ages slowly. He's also a powerhouse with the Marlquaan on his side. He runs out of stamina quickly when Phased, yet is a force to be reckoned with even without his sword. He has been dubbed "Puritan Thor" by some. * Most of his rogues gallery consists of references to Hawthorne literature, which comprises the Gerosha universe's cosmic composition in much the way Marvel utilizes Norse mythology. ** Eqquibus is a reference to a painting: "The Nightmare." ** Chillingworth is named after Roger Chillingworth, and is the most cold-hearted enemy of both Gray and Hea. ** The Society of the Icy Finger, which spawned Chillingworth and most of the rest of Gray's rogues gallery, is like the Dozerfleet version of Hydra. *** They have disowned the Shrouded Entity, who went mad with power and now imagines himself to be Beelzebub incarnate. Shrouded Entity works in ways similar to Mephisto, and was referred to as the "Black Man" in The Scarlet Letter. ** Other enemies of the Gray Champion include Feathertop, Bosom-Serpent, Brackett, Hibbins, Marblefaun, Rapaccini, and Blackveil; the last of these operating like a variation of the Pied Piper. * Gray is considered one of the most powerful Dozerfleet superheroes, along with Cocklebur and Extirpon. * All of Gray's moves in the moveset are inspired by lines from Hawthorne's original short story. Recruitment quote Team-up Bonuses * Sodality: Bonus for teaming up with any other member of the Sodalities of Gerosha or Florence. * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet Heroes. * Not of This Earth * Team Gray: Working with Mapacha or Tabitha. * Misunderstood: Any heroes who have ever been wrongly imprisoned. (Examples: Ciem, Earwig, Luke Cage, Taterbug, Keet Kabo, Time Capsule, Arrowfrog, Liquidon Ethereteel, etc..) * Bloodlust: Any heroes that can cause bleeding. * God's Golden Boy: Teaming up with Captain America. * American Made: Teaming up with Captain America, Superman, or any other American patriotic hero. * Swordplay: Team-up with Sif, Fandral, Black Knight, or other sword fighters. * Debbie Downers: Team-up with Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, or similar dour heroes. * Man Out of Time: Team-up with Captain America, Time Capsule, Kang, Mapacha, or other time travelers. * Untouchable See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes External links * Gray Champion article at Dozerfleet Database * ''Percolation'' fanfic at Dozerfleet Database Category: Sodality of Gerosha Category: Non-Marvel Category: Male Category: Magic Category: 135 CP